The invention relates to an electromagnet for moving iron objects.
The electromagnet is primarily intended for use in automatically handling objects arranged in no particular order. Examples of such handling are the transfer of iron objects from one transport pallet to another, from a pallet to a conveying path, and from such a path to a machine tool, or the reverse.
For moving iron objects with the electromagnet, the device has been given the characterizing features disclosed in the appended patent claims.